Rise of the Undead
by Silverwinds1313
Summary: A story of betrayal, hate, and insanity. Every catastrophy has a beginning, but only a few know the beginning of this one. Do you?- A Nazi Zombie story starting around the time of Richtofen's betrayal. Rated T for violence and language.


**Author's Note: This is my first Nazi Zombies story. So far I've enjoyed writing it, but I dunno if I'll continue. This is the first chapter/prologue, tell me what you think! Also: please write constructive criticism, that's what drives me to write more than people just telling me I'm good. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and cookies to everyone who comments!**

**I don't know much about the way people acted back in the 40's, so I kinda guessed- any help with that would be greatly appreciated!**

**Super special thanks to Brycechritter1 (Youtube account name) for helping me with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own World at War or Black Ops, Treyarch does. All characters belong to Treyarch. **

A average looking man stood behind the podium on an elevated platform. He stood at 5'9'' with his cropped dirty-blonde hair in his officer's suit. A red armband was wrapped around his left arm and on that armband was a white circle with a black swastika on its center. "Allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to group 935," he spoke into the microphone at the stand. "This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. _You_ are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power! And with that power comes a price.

"You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes a responsibility of _absolute_ secrecy! No one is to know what you do, what our research has recovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate yourself to group Nine-Three-Five is _absolute!_

"In your lockers you will find your Field Ops Manual, which will direct you should our manifesto get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands! And therefore, the Field Ops Manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now- A new dawn is beginning for mankind!" As his voice traveled though the speakers in the auditorium, they went into the microphone of a recorder.

When his announcement was done, the audience clapped politely before all but one exited the area. As he stepped off of the platform he was greeted by another man whom was wearing a matching uniform.

"A fine speech as always, Doctor Maxis," the new arrival complimented his superior. Maxis' subordinate was several inches taller than himself and had nearly black hair, except for the graying patches at each temple. His eyes were a striking steel-blue that seemed to absorb any scrap of information thrown at them. He had a light completion with sunken cheeks and eye sockets from nights without sleep and days without food. All of this included with high, pointed cheek bones made the man look like a ghost.

"Thank you Edward. I give the same spiel every time, I just hope it's enough to make sure the new recruits think about the consequences of each action they make. You know as well as I that any mistake could prove fatal." Edward nodded at Maxis' words of wisdom.

"Not only that, it could have an effect on the war as well. We can't afford any more set backs if we're to send out the DG-2 into the battle field. Before coming to your speech I picked up a letter from Sophia that said that the High Command wants it out of the testing stage by the end of the year." Edward had fallen into step beside Maxis while explaining the situation.

"What?" Maxis snapped at Edward, stopping in his brisk walk to his office. Though his anger was enough to make a small child cry in fear, Edward didn't even flinch. He'd known Maxis for quite a while now and knew how he would react to the news. Maxis closed his eyes and began to massage his temples, a headache beginning to grow. He let out a sigh before continuing, "Alright, I'll send them a return letter and try to get us a few more months. The end of the year is only a handful of months away, not nearly enough time to work on the weapon given our resources and amount of funds. See what you can do to speed up the process, Edward, I have a few things I need to attend to first." Maxis straightened and reopened his eyes before continuing on his way.

"Yes, sir," Edward said to Maxis' turned back.

Maxis made his way to this office and sat in his large leather chair with a heavy sigh. He began to search his unkempt desk for a recorder so he could tell it of his letter to the Reichstag High Command. As he located his trustworthy device, a small, high pitches squeal sounded from outside of his door. Maxis perked up as his door squeaked open to reveal a young girl with curly golden locks. She looked about seven years of age and had large, blue eyes that were always curious.

"Vati!" she cheered as she ran to her father.

"Samantha," he smiled. He got up from his seat and kneeled down to hug his daughter. He looked up to see a guard standing in his doorway.

"We, uh, found her running though the halls again s-sir. Near section b-B," the young man informed Maxis, shifting his weight nervously. Maxis was known to become defensive about his child and the guard didn't want to lose his job over being the one voted to bring Samantha back to her father.

Maxis frowned at the guard. "She's just a curious young child, don't be so harsh with her." Maxis shook his head and the man in the door way prepared himself for what he thought was going to come next. "You are dismissed. Thank you for brining her to me." The guard blinked at what he heard, but quickly left before Maxis decided to change his mind.

"Samantha, didn't I ask you to stay at the apartment today?" He asked his daughter in a fatherly tone.

"You tell me to stay there everyday." She looked at the floor while holding her hands behind her back and fiddling with her left foot. "I get bored there, Vati."

Looking at how innocent his daughter seemed, Maxis couldn't help but smile. "I know, liebes. I will buy you a new toy soon, okay?"

Samantha beamed at her father. "Oh thank you Vati!" She gave him another large hug.

"Just stay in the room for the rest of the day, alright Samantha?"

"Yes, Vati!" She replied before skipping out of the room.

He stood and turned back to his desk, trying to remember where he'd left off. Spotting the recorder he remembered his task. He sat down again and cleared his throat before pressing down the button with a faded red dot on it causing it to stay pushed down.

"Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately!" he began. "Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into the Giant project. While I believe we're close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditures so early in the development.

"As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily our preformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass-producing the wundawaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transference has, however, come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough element one-fifteen to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation, but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome _this_ obstacle, we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment.

"To this end, I suggest that we not only find a regular supply of one-fifteen, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the U.S. has a large supply of the element at the Nevada base. So time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on _pressuring us into action before we are ready._

"_I am of course available for discussion on the matter, but in the mean time, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war! Signed etcetera, etcetera, Doctor Maxis." he clicked the record button a second time, releasing it from its stuck position._

_He got back up from his chair and picked up the recorder. He made his way to Sophia's desk and noticed she wasn't there. Figuring she was out for lunch, he placed the recorder on her spotless desk and wrote on a blank sheet of paper he'd found on her desk with a pencil. The paper simply read: Important. Setting the note overtop of the machine, he walked off._


End file.
